


Sunshine on a Cloudy Day

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Depression, Drabble, M/M, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-04
Updated: 2007-06-04
Packaged: 2017-11-27 03:13:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/657417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Title comes from <i>My Girl </i>by the Temptations.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Sunshine on a Cloudy Day

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from _My Girl_ by the Temptations.

**Sunshine on a Cloudy Day**

Some daysSeverus feels his defenses slipping. Memories attack him. 

_Did his father ever love him?Could he have made a name for himself if he hadn't joined the Death Eaters? Why did he survive when others, more deserving, died in his stead?_

He doesn't eat or light a single candle. His skin crawls. He craves a cigarette. Tears threaten yet never fall. He feels like he's drowning. Being sucked under into cold, dark water.

Blinding light pours into the room. A silhouette kneels before him, warm hands cup his face, pull him into the light, bright as the sun.  



End file.
